In the trucking industry there is a continuous desire to increase profits. One method of achieving this goal is to increase per trip carrying capacity. This is often achieved by towing tandem trailers and at times towing triples. However, it is often impractical to tow tandem-trailers and triples are outlawed in many states. Generally, detachable hitches are used to tow additional trailers. These hitches require additional storage space when not in use. These hitches also require more than one person to install and installation can be time consuming.
It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a trailer coupling assembly which may be retracted under a trailer when not in use for towing additional trailers. It would be a further benefit to have a trailer coupling assembly which may be extended and hitched to an additional trailer by a sole operator within minutes.